


The Wedding Night

by lynezelda



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynezelda/pseuds/lynezelda
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Wedding Night

The Wedding Night

Holding hands, the lovers laughed as they ran across the lawn and up the stairs. They kissed passionately by the door.  
“I can’t believe we finally did it! Did we just get married?” Diana asked with a golden smile.  
Edward laughed. “Oh, believe it, Mrs. Spellman. You’re struck with me now. Let’s see I believe the mortal tradition goes like this-“  
Diana laughed deeply as Edward scoped her up in his arms and crossed the threshold after he magically opened the door. It wasn’t until they were inside and put Diana down that Edward noticed that there was fire in the front sitting room.  
“Hilda? Zelda? ”  
But it wasn’t either of his sisters. Edward moved more into the room. Edward would know those nails and that hare topped walking stick.  
“I know that man” Diana whispered to her husband. “He was at the wedding. When he wasn’t glaring at us, he was staring at Zelda. Do you know him?”  
“Only half my life.” Edward mumbled. “Go upstairs, Diana. I’ll be up soon.” Edward kissed his wife’s cheek to reassure her.  
Diana left and Edward went to greet his guest. “Hello, Faustus. I was happy to see you at my wedding. I wasn’t sure you be able to make it.” Edward poured 2 brandy and handed Faustus a glass.  
“I had to come.” Faustus replied. “I had to see for myself if you had the sheer nerve to betray your own people.”  
Edward sat down, threw his head back and sighed. So much for the polite and friendly approach. “I didn’t betray anyone. I just got married.”  
“To a moral!” The other man leaned forward heavily on his cane. “Just because you’re high priest doesn’t mean you cannot do whatever you want. There are rules!”

“And I have followed the rules! Diana and I pushed back our wedding a year before Enoch gave permission.”  
“Enoch is one of your biggest fans. Of course, he gave you permission. The man is also an idiot.”  
“You dare call the anti-pope an idiot?” Demanded Edward.  
Faustus considered this. “When it comes to you? Yes. What will you ask for next? The world?”  
“Enough!” Edward got up and downed his drink in 1 shot. “What do have against mortals anyway? What did they ever do to you?”  
Faustus chuckled. “I know I haven’t been your teacher in a very long time but here’s a quick history l  
lesson. When witches are exposed to mortals, witches die. Think about Salem or even the 13.”  
“I can’t have this agreement with you again.” Edward threw up his hands. “Besides, this is not the time for anger. You see, I heard about Constance’s miscarriage-“  
“No!” Faustus jumped up. “You don’t get to pretend to care about anyone’s happiness but your own. Not with me. We know that miscarriages occur when marriages displease the dark lord. How can my marriage please the dark lord when it doesn’t even please me?”  
Edward rolled his eyes. “Oh, sweet hell, not again.”  
“You marry a mortal and almost no one bats an eye, yet you forced me to marry Constance.”  
“I did not.” Edward objected. “I gave you a choice.”  
“Some choice! “Faustus spat. “You knew I worked on my thesis for decades, but you suddenly decided not to publish it until I married Constance, who just moved to Greendale, within a month! As you may recall, I almost stormed out of your office, refusing to whore myself for my work. Before I could reach the door, you told me that Zelda’s recent elopement with an English warlock and you even showed me a framed picture of the happy couple. You knew I would’ve married any witch you put in front of me after that and you could understand my shock when after my honeymoon, I walked in to the school only to come face to face with Zelda’s new husband, mopping the floor! I asked around and I came to decide that either Zelda had married the academy’s new janitor, or you lied to me. It was confirmed when I sneaked into your office, found the exact picture you showed me, but it was only Zelda and Hilda, who both came home about 2 weeks later.”  
“That’s all history now.” Edward dismissed. “What’s your point?”  
“You’re married to the mortal you’re smitten with. I can barely stand being in the same room as my wife and both your sisters are unmarried and wasting their lives delivering other people’s children when they should be having babies of their own.”  
“Hey, my sisters are allowed to marry whoever and whenever they want.”  
“Anyone but me that is. Why, Edward, why?”  
“You really want to know? I’ll tell you. It’s because I don’t trust you, Faustus. I can’t really put my finger on as to why, but there’s something dark and dangerous inside you. Plus, I still remember when I was still a student and you took home and I will never forget how your father treated, what was it? Your 7th stepmother.”  
“I am nothing like my father!” Faustus objected violently. “I never met a man I hated more until I met you!”  
Edward shook his head. “You didn’t always hate me. We used to be friends.”  
“True.” Faustus agreed. “I thought we were friends the first time I asked for Zelda’s hand in marriage and you rebuked me. I only slightly disliked when you were first made high priest and I begged you to marry Zelda and again you refused me. I only really started to hate you when you married me off and then you started to play matchmaker between Zelda and every single warlock in the coven.”  
Edward advanced. “Well, hate this. I don’t think Zelda will be single for much longer. You see, my sister has been away from the house more and more lately. I think she’s finally found the man for her.” Faustus laughed. “What’s so funny?” Edward demanded.  
“I’m that man.” Faustus informed him.  
“You and Zelda are having an affair?”  
“Only in my dreams. But we have been talking more. Unlike the rest of you Spellmans, Zelda actually respects witch law and is having trouble accepting your marriage and didn’t want to trouble her darling brother.”  
“You’re lying. I know my sister; she would have gone to Hilda.”  
“Wrong. Hilda is getting so chummy with your moral that poor Zelda feels that she’s losing her sister.”  
“So, she turned to you?” Edward shook his head, walked out of the room and started up the stairs.  
Faustus followed. “What are you going to do? Yell at Zelda for speaking to an old friend?”  
“No. I’m going up to my wife. I suggest you go home to yours and accept that you will never have my sister.”  
Faustus’s hand tightened around his cane. “Go to heaven, Edward! After this marriage, where else would you go?” Faustus turned and left.

“Faustus! Faustus!”  
Faustus Blackwood opened his eyes as he felt someone shaking his knee. His neck felt a little sore as he lifted his head up from the soft leather of the limo’s backseat.  
“What is it, Peter?” He asked of the monk who woke him.  
“Sorry to wake you, but we can’t decide what to do.” Peter explained. “You see, the road has been washed out by the storm.”  
“Storm?” Faustus looked out the window and sure enough, he saw big, fat drops of rain coming down so hard that Faustus couldn’t even see the road. “How long have I been asleep?”  
“About 2 hours, Brother Faustus, and it’s been for 1. It’s been getting worse ever since.”  
“We’ve been thinking about turning around and stopping at a hotel in the town we just passed.”  
“We can’t!” Faustus objected. “We’re miss our plane to Rome.”  
“The driver is on the phone to the airport right now and if the plane is grounded, we may have no choice.” Said another monk.  
Then there was a strange noise.  
“I’m sorry.” Peter said, while rubbing his stomach. “I didn’t eat dinner.”  
“Most of us did. I’m hungry too.” Faustus confessed.  
They were interrupted by the driver, who informed them that indeed that the flight to Rome would be grounded until the storm passed.  
“Cheer up.” Peter said when he looked at Faustus’s face. “Did you really want to spend your wedding night on an airplane?”  
“Good point.” Faustus smiled as he sat and looked at his new bride. Zelda was asleep, resting her head against her window. Faustus couldn’t help but let his eyes roamed all over. Her perfect legs were crossed. She was still snugged up in 1 of Judas’s baby blanket that Faustus tucked her in himself.  
Satan, she’s beautiful, Faustus thought. And she’s finally mine, truly mine. My Zelda, my wife. At long last!  
The limo took a sharp turn and a sleeping Zelda landed with her head on her husband’s shoulder. He put an arm around her and played with her hair.

“Damn it!” Roy, the night manager of the Dreamland Hotel, slammed down the phone and looked up to see most of his teenage staff putting on their jackets. “Where do y’all think you’re going?”  
“Home, boss.” Said a boy whose name escaped Roy. “Shift’s over.”  
Roy shook his head. “I don’t think so. That call was about a party of 16. They’ll be here in about 20 minutes. They want dinner and rooms for the night.”  
“Dinner?!” The boy objected “It’s almost midnight!”  
“Relax. There 24-hour take-out place around the corner. We’ll just put the noodles on plates.”  
“Why should we stay?” asked a girl.  
“Because they’re willing to pay 3 times the normal amount for any inconvenience.”

The teens cheered while Roy smiled. He never said he would be sharing the money, dumb kids.  
When the hotel’s lighted sign came into view, Faustus decided to wake up his wife. “Zelda? Sweetheart?” He gently shook her and then he placed a kiss on her lips, only then did Zelda awake.  
She was groggy. “Are we already at the airport?”  
Faustus smiled. “No, dearest. A storm came and had to change to our plans since no one has a weather spell on them.”  
“We’re here.” Announced Peter, who got out of the car.  
Zelda leaned forward to look of the limo’s window. “And where is here?”  
“Just a hotel, dearest. A place for food, sleep and” Faustus whispered in her ear. “Other wedding night type things.”  
“Sendid.” Zelda reached.  
Faustus smiled. “Which? The food, sleep, or the sex?”  
“All” Zelda smiled.

Roy was at the front desk when the limo pulled up. The party of 16 ranged from some very old men, adults, some teens and even an infant. Roy noticed that they were all dressed in black, even the baby! Like a cult! 16 freaks. Correction, Roy thought as soon as he saw her, 15 freaks and 1 smoking’ hot redhead!  
Some of them were going into the rec hall for their requested meal but most were heading to the restrooms. Roy snapped his fingers and placed a bellhop at the desk. He tried to cut off the redhead before she went to the restroom. He was too late, so he waited outside the bathroom for the redhead to come out. Finally, after what seemed like a million flushes and like 8 people coming out, some gave him weird looks, he saw the redhead. She took off her cloak, hat and gloves and carried it all in her arms. Roy quickly looked down at her hand, no ring, good.  
“Hey there!”  
The redhead barely looked at him. “Hello.”  
She turned away but Roy fell in step beside her. “You know, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I put you and me together.”  
“I think you mean you and I. Me is a word, not a letter.”  
The redhead was walking a bit faster, but Roy got in front of the woman, his hand on the wall, blocking her way. “What are you? A teacher or something?”.  
“Yes.” She said simply and then ducked under his arm.  
Roy didn’t or wouldn’t take the hint and was beside her again.  
“So, what’s your name, pretty lady?”  
However, pretty lady was more interested in the woman coming toward them and stopped her. “Louise, do you know if we smoke on this floor?”  
“I don’t think so, Sister Zelda.”  
“Great.” She muttered.  
“Zelda, huh? Well, you can call me Link baby, you can be my princess anytime.” He caught her hand and bought it up to his lips.  
“You’re still here?” It was Zelda’s only comment.  
“Why are you so rude?” Roy advanced and Zelda’s back was against the wall.  
“I’m not rude.” Zelda was as calm as ever. “I’m tired, and even more than that, I’m hungry. I only had an apple to eat today.”  
“Why didn’t you say so, beautiful? You see, I’m the manager here and I can open the kitchen just for you and you can pick anything you from the menu and nice, quiet meal in my office. It’s a much better offer than the cold noodles I’m feeding the freaks.”  
Zelda stared at him. “Freaks? You dare call my people freaks?” She shoved him away, harder than Roy thought possible.  
“Hey!” Roy caught her arm as Zelda walked away or tried to.  
“Excuse me.” Came a new, male voice. “Is there a problem here?”  
Roy looked up to see a tall man, in a suit. To Roy, he looked like a vampire. “What’s wrong, Count Dracula, out of hair gel? You need to mind your own business!”  
The man took a step forward. “My wife is my business!”  
“She’s not married, dude! I checked her hand!”  
Zelda chuckled, shook herself free and shuffled her things to her other hand to hold up the hand with a viable wedding ring on it. “Wrong hand, idiot.”  
“Step away from my wife, mortal.”  
“Mortal? Who talks like that? Who are you, guys?”  
Zelda rolled her eyes. “Faustus, my dear, you need to learn how to act with the outside world. I’m a little groggy to use magic right now but I have no choice.”  
Roy looked from one to the other. “Mortal? Magic? What the hell-“  
“Never mind!” Zelda held a palm and Roy was in a trace. “Now, Link was it? You already behave like a child so why not play like a child? Go outside and play in the puddles.” Zelda ordered.  
Faustus smiled. “You know it might rain all night?”  
“All the better” His wife took his arm. “More puddles for him to find.”

By the time, Zelda sat down to supper in the rec hall, some of the party had already finished and left. Cold Chinese was hardly favorite, but she truly was starving so she ate everything on her plate. As she nursed her wine, Zelda watched more and more people leave and Zelda longed to withdraw herself but knew as Lady Blackwood, she had to play hostess to the monks who barely spoke a word to her.  
After a respectable hour, Zelda rose. “Gentlemen, by your kind permission, I wish to withdrawal.”  
Zelda got the permission when the men rose and bowed to her.  
“I’ll be up as soon as I can.” Faustus whispered before he kissed her, and she nodded.  
They rented out a whole floor and as the honeymoon suite was already taken so Faustus and Zelda were placed in another suite at the end of the hall. Zelda opened the door and heard Louise, a teacher at the academy scolding some schoolgirls.  
“You three were brought along to attend to Lady Blackwood, not to play with some mortal boy’s minds.”  
“What’s going on here?” Demanded Zelda, her hand on her hip.  
The girls leapt up and cruises. “Lady Blackwood.”  
“These girls were found playing with some mortal boys from the hotel staff when they were supposed to be preparing your room.” Louise told her.  
“I’d my full of mortals for 1 night. It has been a very long day for all of us. Why don’t you girls go find your rooms and go to bed. The girls fled.  
“You’ll just let those girls off the hook.” Louise frowned.  
“The room seems fine and I don’t feel being a teacher right now.” Zelda took off her jewelry. “All I want is a warm bath before Faustus comes up.”  
“Should I run it for you?”  
“What for?” Zelda smiled as both witches heard the water running.  
“Showoff! I’ll just find your nightgown and leave it on the bed.  
“Thank you.” Zelda grabbed a cigarette from her purse and the ashtray and headed into the bathroom. She turned off tap and stripped. It felt so good to lower her body into the water and took a puff. 20 minutes later, Zelda toweled off and was putting on her nightgown when she heard a baby cry. She went into the next room to find another schoolgirl having trouble quieting Judas. Zelda settled the girl and then took both bassinette and baby back to her own room. She changed him feed him and rock him to sleep while she sat by the fire.  
“There, my little one, all you wanted was food and sleep. Just like the rest of us.”

2 hours! It took 2 hours for Faustus to escape that damn rec hall! It’s amazing how a little free flowing wine could turn silent monks into huge asses! They could do whatever they wanted but he had a bride and a baby waiting for him. Faustus doubled checked that everyone was where they should be before he dismissed the boys. He walked into his room and stopped at the breathtaking scene. His baby boy, asleep and happy and in the arms of the woman who should have bore him, the only woman Faustus Blackwood had ever and would ever love. The light of the fire bounced off Zelda’s wedding ring.  
Are you seeing this, Edward? Faustus wondered to himself. He had seen and heard a lot of Edward Spellman’s ghost lately. Even today, at the wedding, he knew it was Sabrina, because her father was already there, off to the side, glaring at even before Zelda came down the aisle.  
“Thank you.” Zelda grabbed a cigarette from her purse and the ashtray and headed into the bathroom. She turned off tap and stripped. It felt so good to lower her body into the water and took a puff. 20 minutes later, Zelda toweled off and was putting on her nightgown when she heard a baby cry. She went into the next room to find another schoolgirl having trouble calming Judas. Zelda settled the girl and then took both bassinet and baby back to her own room. She changed him feed him and rock him to sleep while she sat by the fire.  
“There, my little one, all you wanted was food and sleep. Just like the rest of us.”

2 hours! It took 2 hours for Faustus to escape that damn rec hall! It’s amazing how a little free flowing wine could turn silent monks into huge asses! They could do whatever they wanted but he had a bride and a baby waiting for him. Faustus doubled checked that everyone was where they should be before he dismissed the boys. He walked into his room and stopped at the breathtaking scene. His baby boy, asleep and happy and in the arms of the woman who should have bore him, the only woman Faustus Blackwood had ever and would ever loved. The light of the fire bounced off Zelda’s wedding ring.  
Are you seeing this, Edward? Faustus wondered to himself. He had seen and heard a lot of Edward Spellman’s ghost lately. Even today, at the wedding, he knew it was Sabrina, because her father was already there, off to the side, glaring at him even before Zelda came down the aisle. It was just too ironic that it was the same glare that Faustus had used when Edward had married him to Constance. What he never told Edward, what Faustus never told anyone that he had only been able to complete that farce wedding to Constance by mentally transforming the bride’s ebony skin to ivory and her black hair to red. Faustus had said his marriage vows to Zelda that day, not Constance. The fantasy was over, however, as soon as Zelda opened her mouth and spoke with Constance’s voice. That day, Faustus lost something truly precious. He tried to get it back by sleeping with half the coven, but he only ever came close when he saw Zelda, be it at mass or around Greendale. He never felt whole again until that night he kissed Zelda by the fire. He was reborn in that moment. After making love, he vowed never to lose Zelda again. It was right after that night that Edward started to pop up everywhere. Faustus didn’t understand why until after Constance died that it became clear; not even Edward Spellman, hell’s own golden boy, the man who had broken all the rules and gotten away with it, could cheat Faustus of his fate and that fate was Zelda. True, this wedding day had not gone according to plan, but he couldn’t blame Edward for it. No, that blame went to Edward’s blond brat. It that girl had, for once, minded her own business and not gave Enoch Edward’s manifesto which had appeared out of nowhere after 16 years, Faustus wouldn’t had have to kill that Edward fanatic and could have actually enjoyed his wedding day instead of dodging Spellmans left and right and wedding the love of his life in the everyday setting of his office but none of that mattered now. The only Spellman who truly mattered was now a Blackwood and was asleep in the chair before him. Faustus knelt before them, trying to commit this perfect memory of his sleeping wife and son to his mind forever. When Judas began to fuss, Faustus stood and tried to ease him from Zelda’s lap without waking her. He was unsuccessful.  
“Oh!” Zelda woke with a start.  
“Hi. It’s okay, I got him.” He smiled and kissed her.  
“Okay.” She kissed him back.  
He put his already back to sleep son in his bassinet and carried it over to the bed. “Dearest, why didn’t you relax in bed? You would have been more comfortable.”  
Zelda got up and followed him. “Faustus, I realized that nothing about our wedding day was traditional, but I’ll be damned if I went to bed alone on my wedding night.”  
He went to her. “In that case, Lady Blackwood, you’re overdressed.” He pushed back her robe and kissed her neck as the robe fell the floor. He did love her neck. Zelda teased him more than once about being a vampire because he was always kissing or sucking her neck. So much so that if he spotted Zelda wearing a heavy necklace or a high collar, he knew she was hiding a hickey. They undressed each other and made love as passionately as they were still having a secret affair. Faustus didn’t remember falling asleep, but the baby’s cries woke him. He got up, settled the infant and then turned and stared at Zelda, naked in bed, her red hair fanned out on her pillow and best of all, his ring on her finger.  
Why is the love of my life Edward’s sister? Faustus wondered for the millionth time. Why must she be a Spellman? Faustus wasn’t a fool. To destroy Edward’s family, once he returned to Greendale, Faustus knew that he had to remove Zelda, the true Zelda, from the situation, at least for a little while and that was a huge risk and his greatest fear. He pushed the thought away and as he got back in bed, Faustus noticed his wedding ring and smiled. He had convinced Constance that he just wasn’t a ring person, but the truth was that his 1st marriage was no true union. Now, he would proudly wear Zelda’s ring for the rest of his life. It was only now, this moment in time, in a dark hotel room, with rain falling on the roof, with his son 3 feet away and his wife in his arms, that Faustus Blackwood was truly happy.


End file.
